Apocalypse
by UndyingSins
Summary: SETTING: Post-Apocalypse.  After the world had suffered from the Apocalypse, a certain Italian decides that he'd try to help the nations that he could find, for he couldn't be the only one left... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**/AN**

**I must thank my friend, Colombe-Anglaise, for giving me the idea of this fanfiction.**

**NOTE: This is written in First-Person from North Italy's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

It had started like any normal day. The sun rose and everyone was going about their normal activities. It had all started so peaceful...

But everything changed by the day's end. Disaster had fallen, destruction had come, and everything we had known was lost.

"Fratello, come on!" I cried, tightening my grip on Romano's hand as we ran.

"I-I can't…" Romano muttered, gasping for breath as he inhaled the smoke.

I turned, crying, "We've got to! We've got to get to where we can breathe the air!"

"But where can that possibly be?" Romano shot back. "We-we've already breathed in too much of the smoke and the lava's coming faster than we can move!"

"Fratello, we've got to try!" I encouraged him, but the shaking from underneath our feet said otherwise. We cried out as the huge gap opened up beneath our feet, and we stumbling away from it.

"Fratello!" I cried across the gap, staring at where Romano had collapsed on the ground.

Romano looked up at me from where he was and said, "Feliciano, get out of here! I'll be fine!"

"No!" I told him, but the gut-wrenching pain I suddenly felt said otherwise as I felt my legs give out and I fell to the ground. I looked down at my midsection and another cut had opened itself on my body. Another earthquake that had undoubtedly destroyed more of mi Fratello's and my own nation.

"Feliciano, go," Romano growled, standing up. "I'll head back to Rome and see if there's anything we can do from down there."

I nodded, also standing up. I could see it in his eyes; Romano had noticed the new wound that had joined the others on my body. "Lovino, I'll find a way to help you." I promised.

His eyes shifted to my face from the wound and he nodded in agreement. Then we both turned and ran in opposite directions.

_Fratello, remain safe,_ I asked silently.

xxx

Venice. I stared down at the once thriving city, feeling the tears come to my eyes. The Apocalypse had ended, but it left everyone in shambles. It was time to start trying to repair what had been damaged and see who survived, if anyone else did at all…

I felt another cough rising in my throat and, instead of fighting it off like I would normally try to, I let it come and rack my whole body until it was finished. The volcanoes hadn't been able to reach Venice, but they caused plenty of disaster inland, along with the earthquakes that devastated the entire nation.

My thoughts turned to Fratello Romano. I still haven't seen him, but I didn't doubt for a moment that he had survived as well. He had to of survived…I didn't want to believe I was the only one left. I couldn't be the only one left.

Dejectedly, I turned my back on Venice, the pain in my right shoulder feeling extra intense at that moment. I glanced at the shoulder just long enough to realize that the blood had started to become visible on the bandage. I told myself I'd change it later and started walking away. The whole time, my eyes took in the sight of destroyed landscape and ruined scenery.

_This isn't right_…

I shook my head, looking up towards the now smoke-covered sky. I was still here, I hadn't dissolved, so that had to mean something.

"I'll go north…" I muttered to myself. Maybe if I traveled and looked for the other nations, I could find them. And I could help them…and maybe, just maybe, we could learn from this disaster and set up new nations that would help each other, instead of fight one another…

**/AN**

**First part was during the Apocalypse, the second part was after everything had settled.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	2. Author's Note

**/AN**

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy and haven't had time to work on any of my stories. School's also starting back up, so I'm not sure on how long it'll be before I can update with chapters.**

**As it stands, This is where I am with the different fanfictions I've been working on:**

Not Always Easy: I've been able to write a few more chapters, but they're still in the editing process. Not certain on when the chapters will be up, but expect there to be a few chapters when the update does come.

Reunions: Working on the next chapter, but having a bit of writers block.

Apocalypse: Been having trouble on deciding who suffered what. I'm willing to take any suggestions!

Travels Through Time: I'm either going to edit the third chapter or just rewrite the whole thing.

**Again, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but hopefully things will calm down enough to where I can start writing again and post the chapters up.**

**~UndyingSins**

**AN/**


End file.
